


Cold Hands, Warm Heart

by acemattmrdck



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Christmas Smut, Established Relationship, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-04 20:18:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14600916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acemattmrdck/pseuds/acemattmrdck
Summary: Kieren and Simon spend Christmas with the Walker family, but Kieren has one more gift to give Simon when they get back home.





	1. I'd kill just to watch you as you're sleeping

The sun gently peaks through the curtains as Kieren lays in bed. He burrows his face in the pillow as he slowly opens his eyes. He makes a small whining noise and he feels a hand wrap around his waist. Kieren smiles as he feels Simon shift closer to him and kiss the nape of his neck.

“Good morning.” Kieren mumbles closing his eyes focusing on the small bits of feeling he’s regained. He can feel Simon’s lips as he kisses his neck and the small puffs of breath in his hair. They’ve both discovered that Simon can feel with the tips of his fingers again and his ears. 

“Time to get up, Kier.” Simon says gently as he continues to kiss at Kieren’s neck, traveling to his ear, then temple. Kieren lets out a small laugh and rolls over to face Simon.

“Alright, alright.” Kieren gives Simon a small kiss. He moves to wiggle out from under the covers and scoots to the edge of their bed to begin to stand up, Simon pulls him back onto the bed and kisses him. Kieren laughs as he tries to awkwardly kiss Simon from where he’s landed. The two of them fall into a fit of laughter. 

There comes a couple knocks at the bedroom door. 

“You two best have your knickers on! I’m making breakfast!” Amy’s cheery voice travels through the door. Kieren blushes and groans, “Amy!” They both hear her giggle as she walks further down the hallway. Kieren lays there with his hands over his face to hide his embarrassment. He can feel the bed dip as Simon moves about to get up. Kieren peaks through his fingers watching Simon as he picks their clothes up from the floor, putting them in the hamper. 

Simon opens the wardrobe to get dressed, playfully tossing Kieren’s spare clothes on top of their owner.

“Hey!” Kieren chirps. He sits up and puts his clothes on anyway. Watching Simon’s back move as the man puts on a dark green knit sweater. Kieren stands to buckle his dark jeans. By the time he finishes pulling his own sweater over his head he catches a glimpse of Simon wiggle into his trousers. They’re the pair Kieren loves, hugging Simon’s arse just right. Making Kieren hot around the collar. Kieren shakes himself from his wandering thoughts as Simon turns back around and makes his way toward the bed. Them both sitting down in unison to slide their socks on. Kieren gets up first and sticks out his hand to Simon who takes it as he gets up. They hold hands as the make their way to the kitchen for breakfast. 

“There’s my two handsome boys!” Amy smiles as she flips another pancake before she scrapes it on a decent stack piling up. She turns the stove off and sits the plate in the middle of the kitchen table. The three of them sit at the table, each of them taking two pancakes. Amy puts peanut butter on hers with strawberries. Kieren takes his with butter and syrup. Simon just spreads a tiny bit of butter on his. The boys are still getting used to having the ability to eat food again. The trio digs into the fluffy pancakes, most eating in silence. The silence only broken by talks of plans for the day. 

Finishing up their breakfast the three of them clean up the kitchen. Amy reaches into her bag and has Kieren help her with her shot of _Nortriptyline_ , sitting down at the kitchen table again. Once Kieren finishes the injection, she thanks him. Putting her meds back into her bag before putting on her heavy coat to brace the frigid winds on her way to Philip’s house. She gives both men a peck to the cheek telling them she’ll see them tomorrow. Kieren and Simon wave goodbye and telling her to be safe. 

“What time do your parents need us to be at the house?” Simon asks as soon as the front door closes. Simon rummages in the kitchen medicine cabinet for his own medicine. He sits in the chair Amy was just sitting on for his shot. 

“Um, well they didn’t say really. I’m sure mum and dad could use the extra hands in the kitchen though.” Kieren says as Simon hands Kieren his meds. He places one hand on the crook of Simon’s neck. He rubs an absent minded circle on the back of the man’s neck as he places the tip into the hole in the back of his neck and pulls the trigger on the handle. Kieren steps back for Simon to get up to trade places.

“Whenever your ready then, we can head out.” Simon replies. He gently places the muzzle to Kieren’s back and injects him. Simon places a small kiss right above the area when he finishes making Kieren shiver.

“Stop it, you.” Kieren smiles and turns in the chair to give Simon a peck. 

“I know what your trying to do, Mister, and its not gonna work.” Kieren gets up pushing the chair back under the table, “I’m gonna grab everyone’s gifts so we can head out.” 

Simon sighs and rolls his eyes playfully. He grabs a trash bag from under the sink to put all the gifts in as Kieren heads to the living room where Amy has put up a Christmas tree. Simon stands next to Kieren as he crouches down picking up any gifts labeled _“Sue Walker”, “Steve Walker”, “Jem Walker”_ and putting them into the bag Simon is holding. He shuffles through the rest under the tree to make sure he didn’t forget anything before standing again. 

“Okay, looks like that’s it.” Kieren smiles and Simon ties up the bag. The two put on their coats and slide on their shoes. Kieren locks the door behind them before closing it and the two head out into the snow to Kieren’s house.


	2. This feels right and I'm letting it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow's chapter will be much longer and contain all the sweet smut y'all are lookin for.  
> (& yes all the titles are Keaton Henson lyrics because I'm unoriginal.)

Inside the Walker residence Jem is setting the table and helping putting the final touches on the garland. Steve and Sue are in the kitchen. Sue’s glazing the ham before putting it the oven. Steve is in the kitchen mixing the eggs into the dry ingredients for the Christmas pudding. Sue places a small kiss to Steve’s cheek before heading out into the living room.

“That look really good Jem.” Sue remarks walking by her daughter who’s standing on a step ladder hanging mistletoe above the archway into the dining room, when the doorbell rings.

“Must be your brother and Simon!” Sue continues onto the patio to unlock the door and ushering the two of them into the house.

“Come in, come in! Kier’s dad is in the kitchen making the pudding and Jem’s just finished putting up some last minute decorations.” Sue smiles at them as Simon and Kieren put their jackets up. Sue watches them orbit around each other, neither one walking far from the other as they make their way into the house. Sue notices the bag Simon is carrying and him casually looking around to see where he can put it. 

“Simon, let me take that for you.” Sue offers. Simon nods and hands the bag off to Sue. 

“Oh, mum! Those are everyone’s gifts.” Kieren informs her, peeking around Simon.

“In that case I’ll put them under the tree for us all to open after dinner then.” Sue sets the bag gentle next to the tree that’s situated near the fireplace. Jem has climbed down from the small ladder and puts it back into the closet. While Sue sits on the couch to turn on the telly to put on one of the many Christmas movies playing. Jem plops down next to her and Sue puts her arm around her daughter like she used to when Jem was smaller. 

Kieren and Simon walk over to join them on the couch. Simon takes the arm of the couch while Kieren squeezes against Simon’s side. Kieren’s moss green sweater (stolen from Simon) sleeve is pushed up as he moves his arm to lay in Simon’s lap. Simon intertwines their fingers together. The two of them sit like that until Kieren’s dad calls the family to dinner. 

Jem hops up and Sue follows to go help bring the food to the dining room table. Kieren slowly gets up, pulling Simon with him. The two almost make it into the dining room before Jem catches them standing under the mistletoe.

“Ooh, you two have to kiss now!” Jem grins. Sue and Steve laugh as the finish setting down the corn and mashed potatoes on the table. Simon gives Kieren a quick kiss to the apples of his cheeks. Kieren chuckles and leans into it. Jem jokingly complains that that wasn’t a real kiss before the family sits down for dinner. They talk about Jem’s time at school, Steve’s work, and how Sue’s been. Kieren talks about how he’s going to apply for art college again and how Simon’s been working at the library in town recently. 

After everyone helps put away leftover food into the fridge, put dishes in the dishwasher, and help clean up the kitchen. They all flock to the living room to open presents. Kieren hands his parents and sister the gifts he and Simon got for them. The pair had gotten Kieren’s dad some new work boots and a copy of one of his old favorite movies, his mom a new sweater and a portrait of her by Kieren, and Jem another mixed CD (this time with some suggestions from Simon) and a charm bracelet with flowers, crosses, and skull charms dangling from the chain. Mom and dad tell the boys thank you and Jem gets up to give them a big hug. Then its Kieren’s and Simon’s turn to unwrap their gifts. Kieren gets some new paint and sketch books from his family. Simon is gifted a brand new guitar from the whole family, and feels overcome with emotion.

“I, um, thank you everyone. This is, just, thank you.” Simon wipes at his eyes to make sure he isn’t crying. Kieren leans against him, smiling. 

“Play Wonderwall!” Jem shouts causing everyone to burst into laughter. 

After saying their goodbyes to Kieren’s family the two walk back to the bungalow hand in hand. When they get to the house Simon unlocks the door and the two men knock the snow from their shoes before stepping inside. Simon hangs his coat up first then Kieren, before they head into the living room. Simon takes his new guitar out of its box and begins to tune it. Turning the pegs to loosen and tighten the strings, then plucking each string. Kieren just leans against the wall watch his boyfriend with a fond look in his eyes. He takes a deep breath and quietly sneaks off. He hopes he isn’t about to make a fool of himself.


	3. You don't have to call me yours, my love/Damn it, I'm calling you mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its the smut chapter.

A few moments pass before Simon looks up to find Kieren isn’t in the room anymore. He furrows his brows and sits the guitar aside and is just about to get up before he hears the padding of Kieren’s feet. Kieren stands there wrapped in Simon’s dark green dressing gown looking a little shy. 

“Um, I sorta got you a surprise gift? It’s a little silly.” Kieren mumbles. 

“May I see this surprise gift?” Simon moves to the edge of his seat and gives him a gentle smile. Kieren walks a little further into the room, stopping about an arms length away from Simon. He takes a deep breath before closing his eyes and untying the belt of the dressing gown letting it slip from his shoulders onto the floor.

Kieren stands before Simon wearing nothing but bright red silk panties that only seem to be held together by the matching silk red ribbons on each side. Simon’s mouth all but waters as he takes in the sight of him. 

“Fuck.” Simon breathes out, “C’mere.” he extends his hand out to Kieren. The younger man opens his eyes and nervously takes Simon’s hand. Simon slowly pulls him closer and onto his lap. Kieren straddles him and wraps his arms around Simon’s neck his fingers twiddle with the short hairs on the back of the man’s head. 

“You don’t think I look ridiculous?” Kieren asks.

“Kier, you look incredible. I love you.” Simon replies as he slowly strokes Kieren’s thighs, causing the brunette to shiver. Simon wraps his arms around Kieren’s waist pulling him forward. He slowly starts placing kisses to Kieren’s chest up onto his neck where he knows the man is most sensitive. Maybe there will be a few bruises there in the morning. Kieren whimpers and grinds down on Simon’s lap, making Simon grunt and buck up under him in response.

“Simon, ooh, bedroom. We should move to the bedroom.” Kieren moans.

“Shit, okay. Hold on.” Simon moves his hands under Kieren’s ass and before Kieren can say a word in protest. Simon carries him off into the bedroom, kicking the door closed behind him. He gently lowers Kieren on to the bed kissing him all the while. He breaks the kiss to stand back up to remove his clothes. He takes his sweater off first dropping it onto the floor. He catches Kieren’s eye, who is a sight to behold. He lays there in Simon’s bed. Cheeks flushed, pupils blown, arms framing his head, and his cock straining against the silk fabric. 

Simon realizes he’s been staring a little too long and starts quickly unbuckling his jeans and pulls them down along with his briefs. He crawls back up the bed over Kieren’s body, and starts kissing him again. Slowly before their kissing turns too heated, he starts to trail kisses down Kieren’s neck and down his chest as Simon’s fingers slide down his side to one of the ribbons on his hip. Simon gently pulls the ribbon undone then the other. He moves back before moving the fabric to expose Kieren’s cock. 

Simon begins kissing down Kieren’s stomach and then he gives small kisses and licks to Kieren’s cock. Kieren let’s out a small gasp. Simon can feel Kieren’s fingers in his hair now. Simon gives him a few more licks before taking the head into his mouth. Flicking his tongue across the slit. 

“Oh fuck, oh fuckfuck!” Kieren pants and grips Simon’s hair tighter. Simon takes more of his length into his mouth then begins to hum as he bobs his head.

“Ahh Simon, fuck, okay I need you to ahh, stop or I’m gonna cum!” Kieren moans. Simon pulls away and Kieren loosens his grip on Simon’s hair. Simon crawls up the bed to Kieren to kiss him letting Kieren taste himself on Simon’s tongue.

“Please, Simon.” Kieren keens and bucks up at Simon.

“I’ve got you, love.” Simon reassures him as he reaches for the draw of the bed side table. He begrudgingly breaks away from Kieren to grab the lube. Looking down at Kieren, he’s breathless and not from the kissing. He’s amazed that he’s found someone like Kieren, and someone like Kieren loves him. He leans back down to kiss Kieren again.

“We can stop you know, if you want to. We don’t have to go any further.” Simon tells him.

“I know.” Kieren replies and smiles up at him.

“If you need me to stop at anytime just tell me, ya?” Simon looks him in the eyes this time. 

“I know, I trust you.” Kieren pulls him down for one another kiss. 

Simon breaths through his nose as he pours the lube onto his fingers warming it up for Kieren. He keeps kissing him as he brings his hand in between Kieren’s legs working a finger into him. Kieren moans as Simon works up to two fingers inside of him. Simon begins to scissor them as he gently fucks Kieren’s hole with his fingers. He finally adds a third. Kieren starts panting.

“Do you think you’re ready?” Simon asks leaning his forehead against Kieren’s.

“Oh god yes!” Kieren groans.

Simon slides his fingers out before he grabs the lube bottle squirting more into his hand and slicks himself up. He starts lining himself up before slowly breaching Kieren. 

“You alright? We can still stop.” Simon caress Kieren’s face.

“No, ahh, I’m fine, just move at little slowly first please” Kieren closes his eyes.

Simon slowly pushes all the way in before pulling out a little pushing back in , causing Kieren to whimper and wrap his legs around Simon.

“Oh god, Simon” Kieren breathes out.

Simon gradually starts to pick up his pace. Thrusting in and out. Kieren could swear he feels Simon deeper inside each time.

“God! Right there!” Kieren moans when Simon hits his prostate. Simon keeps a brutal pace. Hitting Kieren’s sweet spot over, and over.

“Shit Kier, I’m about to-” Simon grunts.

“Y-yeah, me too.” Kieren whimpers, squeezing around Simon’s cock.

Only a few more thrusts and Simon starts to cum, pounding into Kieren.

"Oh fuck! Give it to me! Fill me up!" Kieren all but screams out as he cums a few seconds after. Simon collapses on top of Kieren as they both try to catch their breaths.

“I love you, thank you so much for this. This is the best Christmas of my second life. God, did I mention I love you?” Simon says still amazed and breathless.

“I love you too, and twice as a matter of fact.” Kieren giggles. 

“Ok you’re getting too heavy budge off” Kieren kisses the side of Simon’s face. 

Simon gently pulls out of Kieren to get up and grab his shirt from the floor wiping himself off and then Kieren’s stomach. Throwing it in the hamper he then crawls back into bed with him, gathering him up against his side. He kisses Kieren’s neck and they intertwine their hands.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this several years ago and decided to try and rework it into something a little more readable to post around last Christmas. But hey, better late than never! Any mistakes are my own.


End file.
